No more goodbyes
by Aha-Lucia
Summary: The fictional sequel of the newest season A Year in Life. I do not own the characters, all credits go to the makers.
1. Chapter 1

_Dears, here's the first chapter, beta readed by amazing Sondra (thank you very much!).  
Hope you'll enjoy the story, all the feedback is highly appreciated! _

1.

It was 2:30 in the morning and Logan was still in his office. He was sitting with his eyes closed, holding a glass of scotch. The room resonated with an annoying, buzzing sound for the past hour and a half. Logan kept ignoring it. That was Odette trying to find out where he was. She was hosting a dinner party today, or yesterday, in a matter of fact. She had invited some friends and a few big fish from the London high society. He really should have been there, but he couldn't make himself to leave the office. It was like his safe place, just work and him, without the whole family drama.  
Odette really wasn't a domestic type of woman. Her father, Aimeri, owns a variety of hotels and restaurants in Europe and would like to expand to the US. Logan's father has known Aimeri for years; they met while Mitchum went for Europe trip during his college times.  
The cell phone was buzzing again. Logan sighed, finished his scotch and opened his eyes. He quickly typed a message that he's on the way, locked the office and with another sigh left the building his father owned.  
The streets of London were vibrating with music from night clubs, pubs and street artists. He walked past a really passionate couple making out right next to the really sick girl sitting on the curb. Logan forgot that it's a Friday night, otherwise he would call for a car. Walking past a dark side alley, he heard a irredeemable Australian accent. He frowned a bit and looked around, he didn't see anyone familiar. _I must have been imagining things,_ he thought. It was late, he spent the whole day working and he felt a bit tipsy after three glasses of scotch he had before he left.  
But then he heard it again: "Bloody oath! I really am a handsome, Australian lad, what gave me away?"  
He quickly looked where it came from and recognized a tall figure leaning against the brick wall, wrapping a lock of some redhead's hair around his finger. Logan walked to the man and heard a bubbly giggle coming in an answer to the question.  
"Wonders will never cease!" called Logan. The tall man spun around with big goofy smile on his face.  
"Stuffed, I'll be! Who would say I'll meet a Huntzberger himself out, on this grouse Friday night!" dramatically exclaimed Finn. They both laughed and shared a pound hug.  
"What on Earth are you doing here, mate?" asked Logan, still smiling.  
Finn gave him a dismissive shrug: "Honestly, I have no idea. I remember the first few of shots I had in New York and then I woke up today in a hotel next to the lousy bridge the Brits are so proud of."  
"Why am I not even surprised!" laughed Logan, "It's good to see you again anyway."  
"Where are you heading to? Fancy a drink?" Finn winked to Logan.  
"Nah, I have to take a rain check, I should have been home at 8 for dinner. I kind of got stuck in the office."  
"So you're still included in that festy barter your kind father tailored especially for you?" frowned Finn.  
"That's the plan," sighed Logan, "I have to run, I'll call you tomorrow, behave!"  
"Can't promise anything," said Finn with a little bow and Logan walked away. Finn was standing still, with his head cocked to the right, lost in thoughts. The redhead coughed lightly and Finn spun around with a seducing smile on his face: "Where were we, beaut?"

Logan stepped into his apartment and dropped the keys to the silver bowl next to the doors. His right eye began to twitch when the high pitched voice echoed in the small entrance hall: "Where the hell have you been?! I've tried to call you the whole night! We had plans!"  
"I'm sorry; I had to finish some crucial points of the project. We're in the last phase and we found some gaps which needed to be filled immediately. Sorry I didn't call, I've been on a conference call for most of the evening," Logan tried to substantiate.  
"Right. Whatever," retorted Odette and hurried out of the entrance hall. His eye twitched again when he heard the doors slamming behind her. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. This was another long day. He walked straight to the living room and poured himself a drink. He fell onto the couch and took a deep sip. _I'm not sure for how long I'll be able to go like this,_ he thought. He rested his head, closed his eyes and soon he was fast asleep.

Odette was so mad she couldn't even think straight. She completely lost it tonight.  
She should have hosted a dinner party for up to fifteen people. All of them are quite big names in the London high society. It was the first party she was hosting since the moving in with Logan and it was very important for her to make a good impression. Brits are very posh and they hardly forgive any mistakes. She planned the party for weeks, the table settings, the menu, and the invitations. She worked her ass out for tonight.  
And he didn't even bother to come home on time. Ha! He didn't even bother to be late; he just didn't come home at all that day. She was so embarrassed. Sitting there, all by herself with empty excuses that Logan would be coming in any minute. This faux pas will stick with her forever. God she was pissed off!  
He just waltzed in, with a mask of boredom and wearing a rumpled shirt and a scotch odor.  
She was just angry. Angry and so confused! She thought they have a good relationship. She thought they respected each other. She knew that he doesn't love her, she wasn't in love with him either; but she thought they have a deal. That she could lean on him. That he cares.  
She didn't know what happened. He went to the States for a weekend and when he came back she knew something had happened. He stopped talking to her; he started to be late for appointments they made. He started to drink more, and stayed late in office.  
She just couldn't get it. She sat on the bed and held her face. She was so tired with this charade already. She laid down, closed her eyes and soon she was fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

_Another chapter folks, hope you'll like it_ _  
Beta-readed by amazing Sondra!  
_  
2.

He was woken up by smell of fresh coffee. That instantly reminded him of Rory. He shook his head to get rid of the bittersweet memories and walked to the kitchen. Odette was nibbling on toast, fully focused on reading her magazine. Newspapers and breakfast were waiting for him. He immediately felt ashamed that he let down Odette down yesterday.  
"Good morning," said casually Odette. Another hint of shame ran through Logan.  
"To you too," answered Logan. He sat down to the table and reached for the newspapers.  
"Your father called, he wants to have a dinner with us today. Seven sharp," continued Odette.  
Logan just sighed. Since he left his father's company many years ago, their relationship was better, but still tense. He's trying to convince Logan every now and then to come back and merge his business with fathers. He guessed it's time, it's been few months already from the last dinner they had together.  
Mitchum Huntzberger was really complicated man, just like every man in their bloodline. Huntzbergers are proud; they care and work hard so their families will have everything and more. Unfortunately they forgot a long time ago, that having money is not everything and you can't buy love.  
This is something what they passed from one generation to another, absolutely blind to the consequences. His father tried to teach Logan how to play ugly, how to work with the name and influence, and how to make good and strong partnerships based on intimidation; as his father taught him. Mitchum Huntzberger did everything just like his father did to him, he let him go wild, pardon every problem he made in his youth and when the right time came, he chained his son on a leash and threw him into the deep sea of mind games and misery.  
Logan was angry, unhappy, and he tried to rebel and cut all the strings which leaded to his family. But eventually, it all came back to him as a boomerang. So he learnt how to deal with his father with all the wit and finesse his father taught him. He almost lost it, when his father came to him with a proposal of this 'dynastic plan' of his, to marry Odette, heiress of the second biggest empire in France.  
To keep the peace in family, Logan agreed.  
"He always knew how to destroy a beautiful morning," growled Logan.  
"Hmm," was the only answer from Odette focused on the article. They ate their breakfast in silence, both reading.

When Logan arrived to his office, his assistant gave him his messages and told him he has a visitor. Curiously Logan stepped into his office and was almost swept of his feet by a peppy blonde with a chipper voice.  
"Hiiii baby brother! Did you miss me?" laughed Honor, Logan's older sister. Honor was always happy, somehow unfazed by the environment in which she and her brother were raised. Logan hasn't seen her for a few months and his bad mood seemed to fade away just by looking at her. She was his most favorite family member.  
"Sister! What on earth are you doing here in London? How's Josh? Where're the kids?" Logan happily asked.  
"Oh, well, here and there," Honor said waving her hand, "rather tell me, how are YOU? What's new? We haven't spoken in AGES!"  
Logan laughed and shook his head, _some things never change._ "We spoke two days ago!"  
"See? Ages! So, did He call you already? He somehow managed to call me between flights, He always knew how to destroy a beautiful day," chattered Honor.  
"Odette spoken to Him, I was still asleep on the couch," answered Logan.  
"On a couch? Problems in paradise?" teased Honor. She was against the marriage from the beginning and she used every moment to taunt her father or brother. She just couldn't see the logic in an arranged marriage – _what, are we in middle ages_?!  
"Something like that," Logan said rolling his eyes. "Fancy a lunch? I need to finish some things first, but I can be ready to go in an hour or two," Logan said trying to change the subject..  
"Okay, I'll go to check on some little presents for the kids and then come back," agreed Honor. Just before she walked out of the office, she turned around with a devilish smile and said: "And we'll talk about all the stupid decisions you made in your life. Kisses!" and left. Logan was still smiling when he opened his laptop.  
He was in the middle of fourth email, with his smile already replaced with a frown, when his cell phone buzzed.  
"Huntz! My man! Help me!" howled Finn miserable.  
"You know you deserved this," laughed Logan, "one would say you should already be used to hangovers, after all this time!"  
"Oh shush! I'm leaving tomorrow, I've had enough of this fogging fog. Drink tonite?" asked Finn.  
"Not sure mate, I have a dinner with father at seven, maybe later?"  
"Kay, call meee," sang Finn and hung up.  
Logan went back to his emails once again with a smile on his face. Then the doors exploded with a lot of blonde and shopping bags.  
"I'm back!" called Honor.  
"For god's sake, I won't finish anything today!" howled Logan and stood up to rescue Honor from the amount of shopping bags. "Some little presents for kids you said?" chuckled Logan.  
Honor waved her hand: "Ah, you know me. Ready for lunch?"  
Logan looked at the amount of work waiting for him and sighed. He's going to have a long day tomorrow.  
"Sure, I'll grab my jacket, where do you want to go?" asked Logan.  
"Anywhere we don't own it," winked Honor and hurried out of the office.  
Logan frowned, whatever his sister had on her mind, he's not going to like it.

They found a nice restaurant in close walking distance and just chatted about random topics. When the waiter left with their orders, Honor folder her arms and gave Logan a long, disapproving look.  
"How far are you going to let it go?" shot a question from Honor.  
Logan shrugged: "I honestly don't know what you are talking about." But he knew. He knew what she meant and he was avoiding this question for a long time.  
"You can't fool me, baby brother, I know you for ever," said softly Honor. "I know you don't want to cause troubles in the family, but he can't do this to you! You have to be happy, you have to at least try!" pushed Honor.  
"I am happy," objected Logan. Then Honor gave him a skeptical look, he suddenly felt offended: "What?! I am happy, I really am! I have a great job, crazy friends and... And a beautiful fiancé," finished firmly Logan.  
"I can't agree more, she is beautiful. But you don't love her, am I right?" she cocked her head and searched for any emotion in his face.  
"Love is relative," said Logan. There was a moment of silence between them and Logan began reading a wine list.  
"Logan, you should consider your options, don't let Him to rule your life, it's not worth it," Honor said softly.  
"Believe me, I've had enough of considerations," sighed Logan.


	3. Chapter 3

Another chapter ready, beta-readed by Sondra (thank you again!).  
Enjoy, folks, reviews highly appreciated !

3.

Logan was already worn out when his assistant came in to say good bye before leaving for home. It was 5:30 pm, it was about time to go home and get ready for the dinner with his father. He felt completely flushed. He didn't feel like walking, so he called a driver to pick him up.  
When he was about to leave the office, his project partner called him and they were discussing the next step in the soon-to-be-finished takeover of small London's newspapers. Logan spent the whole ride home on the phone. When he finally hung up, the phone displayed the recent calls window. At the top of the screen were speed dial numbers. Logan's heart skipped a beat when he saw Her name. It was so easy, just a click away from hearing Her voice. _God, it's been ages since I've heard Her_ , thought Logan. A polite cough pulled him away from his thoughts: "We're here, sir."  
"Thank you, Ian. I've been lost in thought," said Logan smiling.  
"It happens to the best of us, sir," winked the driver.  
"I'll call you later tonight, I have another meeting after the dinner," said Logan climbing out of the car.

Logan was absorbed in thoughts, when the lift's bell rang. He stepped into the flat with a grim expression. Wonderful smell hit his nostrils and a soft music was playing from the living room. He didn't realize how hungry he was.  
"I'm home," yelled Logan.  
"Over here," Logan heard an answer.  
"Where?" asked Logan. He walked into the living room, but it was empty. He spun around and walked towards the bedroom.  
"Kitchen!" came the answer, right before he heard loud cracking sound: "Merde!" swore Odette.  
Logan peeped through the door and saw Odette standing next to the kitchen counter with funny expression.  
"Hey, what happened?" asked amused Logan. She looked misplaced, not really fitting into the kitchen space. _We need to get a maid_ , thought Logan. And then he froze, shocked with his own train of thought.  
"I wanted to pour the wine to the carafe. We need to get another carafe. And another bottle of wine," said Odette, still looking at the mess on floor. Then she shook her head, like she was also lost in thought: "How was your day?" she asked smiling.  
"Busy. Honor came to visit me in the office," answered Logan picking up the dustpan from the cabinet.  
"Oh, how is she? How are kids?" asked Odette, with cloth in her hand.  
"Let me do it," said Logan and took the cloth, "she's fine, and kids are also fine. They're probably driving my mother insane right now," chuckled Logan.  
Odette laughed: "They work like that." Her laughter died. Logan looked up from cleaning the floor to see what happened. Odette stood there, in the bright light of the kitchen chandelier, with stains of red wine on her trousers and sad expression on her face.  
"What's wrong?" asked alarmed Logan.  
"Nothing, just… Your sister is happy. I wonder…," trailed off Odette. "Never mind. I'm just being silly. I'm going to find another respective bottle of wine," smiled Odette, the sadness never leaving her eyes. She walked out of the room, leaving Logan with questioning look behind.

When Mitchum walked into the living room the whole room looked suddenly smaller. It was always like that, he wore this kind or aura of power as a second skin. Logan always remembered him like that.  
"Logan, son, good to see you," nodded Mitchum on Logan. "Odette, darling, you look stunning as always! Something smells wonderful, I'm starving," Mitchum beamed with good mood.  
"Why, thank you Mitchum, please, have a seat. I'll have a look on the diner, Logan, could you please take care of drinks?" smiled Odette and waltzed out of the room.  
"What can I get you, dad?" asked Logan, walking to the liquor cabinet.  
Mitchum seated onto the couch as he owned the place. "As usual, whiskey on rocks. How is it going in the office?" asked Mitchum nonchalantly. Logan put ice into two glasses and poured scotch, soft clinking of ice was the only sound for a brief moment.  
"We're nearly finished, just finalizing some last details," said Logan evasively.  
"Oh come on, no need to be so secretive about it," laughed Mitchum.  
"How's mum?" trying to change subject said Logan. He had enough work for today. That and he was also trying to hold the talk about merging companies back for a bit longer.  
"She's great. She's redecorating the house a bit. When you'll come by for a visit, you may not recognize it at all," chuckled Mitchum. Odette came from kitchen and Logan handed her glass. "That's fine, at least she's keeping herself busy. And I never liked the violet wallpapers in the living room," said Logan.  
Odette cleared her throat: "Logan, what is this supposed to be?"  
Logan looked at Odette, who was holding a glass of club soda with puzzled expression. Logan blinked once, twice and had to shake his head to get rid of a memory which popped up in his mind.  
"Sorry Odette, I was lost in thoughts, here, I'll prepare another drink for you. Gimlet?" asked Logan quickly turning to the liquor cabinet.  
"Yes, please. So Mitchum, how's Shira? I haven't seen her for a long time!" asked Odette, trying to refuse the awkward silence which fell onto them.  
"She asked me to give you her greetings, she's missing you too. She'll come the next month to visit. Auction house is having some large event and since she's redecorating, she wants to keep her options open. But who am I to judge, right?" laughed Mitchum.  
"Redecorating? That sounds fun! I hope she'll keep the violet wallpapers in the living room though, I love them!" chatted happily Odette. Logan handed her drink, the correct one this time. He drank up his scotch and put the glass onto the tray.  
"What about the diner? I'm starving, shall we move to the dining room?" asked Logan, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. _Just get over with this charade already_ , thought Logan.  
"Logan, we haven't finished our drinks yet!" exclaimed Odette.  
"That's okay Odette, darling, I can't wait to taste the delicious diner you've prepared," hummed Mitchum and finished his drink. They both stood up and Logan took their glasses. Odette led them to the dining room.

If Logan thought he's flushed when he was leaving the office, it was nothing comparing to the state he was in after 2 hours spent with his father. He sat in the chair with another glass of scotch, eyes closed and with slowly spreading headache. Odette was preparing a drink for herself on the other side of the room. Awkward silence was filling the room. Logan knew Odette is up to something, she was acting weird the whole evening.  
"I'm going back home for two weeks," said Odette. Logan didn't even open his eyes, just nodded.  
"When I come back, we should finally talk about the wedding," Odette continued, when Logan stayed silent. Logan slowly opened his eyes and looked to Odette. She was gazing to her glass.  
"Okay," he said softly.  
"Excuse me, I need to pack, I have an early flight tomorrow," said Odette and quickly walked out of the living room. Logan watched her leaving when his phone buzzed.


End file.
